From The Bottom of My Broken Heart
by Silver Neo-Twilight
Summary: Darien has broken up with Serena and she is terribly upset. She doesn't know why he broke up with her, which makes her even worst. Can she heal a broken heart and get Darien to like her again?


Author: Silver Neo-Twilight  
Title: From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart  
Genre: Songfic  
Rating: G or PG (I don't know)  
Summary: Darien has broken up with Serena and she is terribly upset. She doesn't know why he broke up with her, which makes her even worst. Can she heal a broken heart and get Darien to like her again?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters. The wonderful, magnificent, excellent Naoko Takeuchi does! And, this song, "From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart," belongs to the talented Britney Spears. I just own the story, nothing else. So don't sue me.  
  
Serena was in her room crying. Thoughts filled her head. 'What happened to us? Did I do anything wrong? Did I hurt you in some kind of way? Why did you do this to me? I loved you and this is how you repay me?'  
  
It's been a month since Darien broke up with Serena. Every night, Serena would cry her little heart out. Serena missed Darien so much, and thought about all the things they went through together. She remembered all of the good, bad, happy, and sad times. Serena didn't know where to go from here. Should she move on or stay back?  
  
_"Never look back," we said.  
How was I to know?  
I'd miss you so…  
Loneliness up ahead,  
Emptiness behind.  
Where do I go?_  
  
So many things have happened after Darien broke up with Serena. She got her first B on her spelling test. She got a C on her math quiz. Her and Raye got through one entire day without arguing. Found 10 bucks in the street. Was late for school, again! Was going to bungee jump with her parents, but chickened out 'cause she was too scared, and many other exciting and rotten things. She wanted to run up to him and tell him about everything, but couldn't.  
  
_And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears,  
All my hopes through my fears,  
Did you know?  
Still I miss you somehow…  
_  
Serena was so upset. She truly missed Darien. "Why would he do this to me? I never did anything to him? Why would he just leave? Is there someone else? This broken heart of mine will never, ever get put back together."  
  
_From the bottom of my broken heart,  
There's just a thing or two, I'd like you to know.  
You were my first love,  
You were my true love,  
From the first kisses to the very last rose.  
_  
Serena just cried and cried. Before she knew it, she would start not to eat. Which was way odd, since she loved to eat. Her grades went back to the way they were before, bad. And, all she would do is be lazy and sleep, or spend all her allowance money. Serena was just not together.  
  
_From the bottom of my broken heart,  
Even though time may find me somebody new.  
You were my real love,  
I never knew love,  
'Till there was you.  
From the bottom of my broken heart._  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry. But, I can't go on with our relationship anymore. I'm sorry, but, I'm going to have to call it a quit," Darien said to her.  
  
Serena had tried to fight back the tears. "Is there something wrong? Did I do anything? Can't we stay together and, try to work things out? Why?" Serena said, still trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. I just can't go on anymore..."  
  
Serena couldn't fight the tears anymore and just let them trickle down her face.  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
_"Baby," I said, "please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day."  
We could've worked things out,  
Taking time is what love's all about._  
  
Serena's friends tried to help and cheer her up. Even, Raye. But, there was nothing they could do to make her smile that sunny smile of hers again. "My heart, hopes, and dreams... Shattered into a million of pieces," she said.  
  
_But you put a dart,  
Through my dreams, through my heart.  
And I'm back where I started again.  
Never thought it would end._  
  
Everytime something happened to Serena, good or bad, she wanted to go run up to him and tell him everything. But, she couldn't. They hardly even speak to each other anymore. Anytime they see each other, all they say is, "hi," pause and then say "bye." Serena wanted to run and jump in his arms. Hold him when she's feeling down. Talk to him. Kiss him. Hug him. But, she knew couldn't.  
  
_From the bottom of my broken heart,  
There's just a thing or two, I'd like you to know.  
You were my first love,  
You were my true love.  
From the first kisses to the very last rose.  
_  
Flashback...  
  
"Darien, if you only knew how much I miss you. And I always wonder. Do you still think of me? Do you still care for me? Do you still want me? Do... you still... love me?" Serena whispered to herself. She was walking in the mall doing some shopping. Trying to clear her mind, for at least an hour. But, obviously couldn't.  
  
_From the bottom of my broken heart,  
Even though time may find me somebody new.  
You were my real love,  
I never knew love,  
'Till there was you.  
From the bottom of my broken heart._  
  
While Serena was walking out the mall, she headed for the park. It started to rain a little, so she whipped out her umbrella. She stopped right dead in her tracks. Serena wanted to just kill herself, right then and there. In a field, nearby under a tree, was Darien. Not just Darien. Darien and some other girl. And, guess what they were doing. Kissing. It look like if they had to, they would just make out. Serena just turned around and ran home. "I'm gonna lock myself in my room! And, never leave it again! Ever!!!" Serena was taking this mighty seriously. But, somewhere deep, deep, deep down inside, she still loved him.  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
_You promised yourself,  
But to somebody else.  
And you made it so perfectly clear.  
Still I wish you here_  
  
Unfortunately, Serena couldn't keep her word though. She had to go to school. Her mom made her. "The way things are going, I don't wanna go to school."  
  
_From the bottom of my broken heart,  
There's just a thing or two, I'd like you to know.  
You were my first love,  
You were my true love.  
From the first kisses to the very last rose.  
From the bottom of my broken heart,  
Even though time may find me somebody new.  
You were my real love,  
I never knew love,  
'Till there was you.  
From the bottom of my broken heart._  
  
Serena misses, loves, and cares for Darien and wants to be with him always. But, that will never happen. And, there's nothing she can do about it. Or is there?  
  
_"Never look back," we said.  
How was I to know?  
I'd miss you so._  
  
To be continued....

Did you like my story? Send your comments to me at Or just post them or whatever. I hope you liked it. Be on the lookout for the continuation of this story. It's called Can't Believe. I will give a little bit of info., just a little bit. I didn't tell you in this story, but I will in the continuation of it. Serena is currently trying to get a record deal and become a famous singer. She finally gets one in this story. This story is a songfic too. But, anyways, will she get Darien like her again? Or just move on and find somone else? Or not find anyone at all? Shut love out of her life? Just wait and find out... 


End file.
